1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to boating equipment, and more particularly to a portable boat cleat for attachment to a stern fishing rod holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boat owners endeavor to protect against hard-edged structures being brought abruptly against the boat hull. Fenders are used to avoid damage to the boat hull from such unwanted contact. Extra effort is also required to protect from scarring or other damage of the surface of most modern boats made with fiberglass, plastic or other synthetic material. Such care is essential to preserving the appearance, life and even safety of these boats.
Ordinarily, boats are constructed having cleats permanently attached to an upper surface of the boat hull along the gunwale. Cleat lines can serve to tether a boat to a dock, or can be used to tie off one craft to another (such as a dingy to a larger cruising vessel), or to hang fenders, bait and chum baskets, or the like to and over the side of the boat. Boats often have a small number of cleats, and there are times when additional cleats are desired. Permanent installation of additional cleats is possible. But at times it would be more desirable to provide a boat cleat adapted for being temporarily attached to an existing structure at along the gunwale.
Typically, cleats are either directly accessible or accessible through a hawser in the gunwale. As shown in FIG. 1, a typical sport fishing boat will tie up fore and aft when docking, with a fender 10 tied at the stern and with another fended tied on more forward. Fender 10 is attached by a line 11 to aft cleat 12 via howser 14 in gunwale 16. But there is a risk of having a fender slip off of the beam when tied to such a corner cleat as indicated by arrow 18, risking damage to the side of hull 20.
A portable cleat assembly such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,984 can be used for attachment of a fender at a location along the hull where a cleat is not readily available and where a fishing rod-holder 22 is available. The '984 patent teaches a portable boat cleat assembly having a cleat fastened to an upper surface of a substantial base plate and a cylindrical rod having an upper end welded to the lower surface of the base plate. The plate and cylinder meet at a right angle or with some light incline and form a substantially T-shaped assembly
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional fishing rod holder 22 features a cylindrical rod-receiving member 24 extending vertically downward through an upper hull surface 26 and reaching into the interior of hull 20. One end of the cylindrical rod of the '984 portable boat cleat assembly is inserted through hull opening 28, the mouth of fishing rod holder 22, and is received within the rod holder cylinder 24. The attached cleat is now ready for attachment of a fender.
Fishing rod holders normally are at an angle to the surface of the hull. Typically the '984 assembly is installed at a slight angle in rod holder 22 and is held in place thereat. This engagement assures that the base plate, typically mounted close to the hull in use, and at an angle, is prevented from rotating and turning into the hull surface and causing damage.